Beginnings
by Just Crucio It
Summary: Merlin drabble challenges from the Heart of Camelot
1. The Darkness Underneath

**1st Challenge: An Interesting USe for a Scarf**  
**Category: Gen (Canon AU)**  
**Characters/Pairings: Merlin,Gaius**  
**Rating/Warnings: M violence, character death, Dark!Merlin**  
**Word Count: 300**

**A/N You can choose who the baddie is.**

* * *

The body flew across the room and landed with a thud against the wall. Blood poured from the head, painting the area surrounding it.

Merlin felt his heart stop.

The woman in front of him smirked, her face full of victory. "Oh my, it seems he's dead. Oh well, maybe next time you'll remember not to interfere or, if you must, to come alone." She began to walk away, a sway in her hips.

Something inside of Merlin snapped. He was dead, his mentor and friend was dead and it was all HER fault!  
He slowly got up and walked towards her as quietly as he could. Once he had managed to sneak up behind her, he pulled off his red scarf and threw it around her neck.

The woman began to fight, her magic going haywire in an attempt to through off her attacker. However, Merlin quelled down any magic that came his way and pulled tighter around her neck.

Breath started to leave her. Her body shook and her hands desperately fought at the neckerchief, trying to pull it off, but he had her in a tight grip and her neck was too tight.

Merlin laughed in her ear. "Oops, am I hurting you? Maybe next time you'll remember to stay away from my friends," and he pulled a little tighter for emphasis.

With what breath the woman had left, she let out a strangled sob and stopped her fight. Her body became limp and her heart ceased to beat. Merlin pulled the scarf away from her neck and the lifeless body fell to the ground.

The scarf was tied once again around the Warlock's neck as he began to walk away from the scene with a smile on his face. He had news to tell his King.


	2. Insanity

2nd Challenge: A Different Perspective  
Category:Gen(Canon)  
Ratings:K+  
Characters:Killgarah  
Words:193

It was funny that the most arrogant dragon was the one that ended up the most miserable.

KIllgarah watched as his kin, his family, were killed in cold blood. He heard how they screamed, how they cried, how they died. But he was a coward; he chose to save his own skin rather than help those dearest to him.  
Well he was living out his punishment now. Every day, stuck in this cave. Not free to fly, free to roam, free to live!

And always hearing those screams, realizing that it was his fault all of the dragons were dead.

It was enough to drive anyone insane, especially member of a species that relied so much on members of their own race. Now he was stuck, the last of his kind, forced to live the rest of his days with those filthy humans.  
At first he was fine swimming in his grief, but then the visions came, and he began to notice patterns.

Here was something he could do to avenge his species and make sure they never fully died.

Killgarah the Great Dragon would repent for the mistakes he had made before.


	3. Cheerful

Full Spectrum  
Category:Gen(Canon)  
Ratings:K  
Characters:Morgause  
Words: 115  
color: Orange, Character: Morgause, Emotion:Cheerful

Morgause loved the gardens. There was something about the beauty and fragrance that pulled her in and wouldn't let her go.

She ran through the garden, stopping every once and awhile to stoop down and smell the flowers. The orange ones were her favorite and always seemed to smell the sweetest.

She bent down to get one more whiff of the orange flowers before she began to dance. The garden seemed to propel her as she spun around before she landed smack in the flowerbed. She froze for a minute, upset that she had smashed the plants, but then she began to laugh and laugh and she stayed that way until her mother found her.


	4. The Pain of Uslessness

11 challenge: A beautiful character  
Category:Gen(Canon)  
Ratings:K+  
Characters:Nimueh  
Words:115

She felt the pain like it was happening to her. Every shout, every plea, every broken bone felt like it was coming from her own body even though she was miles away.

She could see the burning pyres and crying victims in her scrying bowl and it hurt that she, the High Priestess of the Old Religion, could do nothing to prevent the fate of her kin.

Anger swept through her body at the man she once called friend and she could feel a plan for revenge building.

Uther could punish her all he wanted, but the minute he attacked her kin he was a dead man. After all, Nimueh was a woman of action.


	5. The Love of a Daughter

**Challenge 15: The Meaning of a Kiss**  
**Category:Gen(canon)**  
**Ratings/Warnings:K**  
**Characters/Pairings:Isolde**  
**Words:292**

She stood in front of their little cottage, her bare feet wiggling in the grass. Mother had said that he might not come, but Isolde knew better than that. He always came home.

The sun was starting to set when she heard it, the sound of big feet crunching over forest floor. Her heart started to pound and she ran towards the figure. Once she reached him she jumped at him, throwing her tiny arms around his neck and squealed with delight when he spun her through the air.  
"Papa! You're home!" Isolde buried her head in his neck, breathing in his earthy sent.  
"Of course I'm home, my little Woodpecker, where else would I be?"

"Mama said you might not come home this time. She said the bad king might get you." She turned to look at his face as she said this, and noticed he had new lines that weren't there before. She slowly reached out a finger and traced them, almost reverently. Her father closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm too quick for the bad king to get me, he'd have to send out a whole army just to catch me." Then he pecked her little finger before planting a swift kiss on her forehead and setting her on the ground. "Now come along, I'm anxious to see your mother."

Weeks later, Isolde would sit on the grass and remember this moment, hating that her father had lied to her. No one could hide from the bad king, not even her father. The place where his lips had last touched her forehead would burn as she cried silently and she made a promise to her long gone father.  
_I will never let the bad king win_.


	6. Fatal Attraction

**Challenge 3:The Chains That Bind Us**  
**Category:Gen(Canon)**  
**Ratings/Warnings:T implied sexual situation**  
**Characters/Pairings:Uther, Vivienne Uther/Ygraine Vivienne/Gorlois implied Uther/Vivienne**  
**Words:227**

His senses were abuzz with the feel of her. She tasted of peppermint and regret and she felt like sin.

He knew this was wrong, knew he was betraying his best friend and his dear wife, but he could not stop. She was teasing his ear with her tongue and whispering sweet nothingness in his ear and he was lost.  
The king knew his poor Ygraine was barren, and though he still loved her with all his heart, this thought weighed down on his mind, suffocating him until he drowned.

Vivienne, too, was suffocating. She loved the man she had married, but she was stuck with the knowledge that he did not return these feelings of romantic love; instead seeing her as his darling little sister.

They were drowning together, engaged in a disgusting passion that both wanted to quit but neither could find out how.

He would lie next to his wife, feeling her heart beat against him, and he would promise himself that nothing would make him go back to that witch. But then morning would come and he would find himself drunk on her skin, basking in the way it would glow with sweat.

It was a never ending circle they were stuck in, and Uther knew that as long as Ygraine was barren he would always end up in the other woman's bed.


	7. The Heart of a Child

**4th Challenge:The Young Pendragon**  
**Category:Gen(Canonish)**  
**Ratings:K**  
**Characters: Uther, Arthur. Helen of Mora**  
**Words:202**

Helen of Mora was a nervous wreck. It wasn't every day you were chosen to sing for the King of Camelot, especially not if you were as new to singing as Helena was.

So it was with shaking fingers that she walked towards the king, her head bowed and a blush on her cheeks.

Once she had reached the palace steps the king took her dainty hand in her own and kissed it gently, causing her already red cheeks to darken. "Helen of Mora, we welcome you to Camelot. Word of your beautiful voice has reached are ears and I am most excited to hear it for myself."

Helena would have replied, but at that moment a young boy, barely older than six, came running down from the castle. He had bright blonde hair and kind blue eyes and Helena felt the nerves leave her at the sight of such a happy child.


	8. The Hopeless Romantic

**5th Challenge:Resurrection**  
**Category:Gen(Canon)**  
**Warnings/Ratings:K+**  
**Characters/Pairings:Cenred, OC mentions ofMorgause**  
**Words:218**  
**A/N I apoligize in advance, I have know idea what this is**

Cenred was confused. One moment he was being betrayed by that seductress, Morgause, and now he was lying on a very comfortable bed in the middle of the forest.

If that wasn't strange enough, there was a girl who could be no older than fourteen sitting beside him, rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand.

He stared at her, studying her vibrant orange hair and crooked teeth. "Who are you?"

The girl jumped and yet out a yelp turning her gaze towards him. Her face then broke out into a giant smile. "Oh you're awake! I was so hoping I had healed you, but you can never be sure with healing magic."

Cenred sighed. Just what he need, another sorceress. "So you healed me. Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're a very handsome king and I'm a young girl. I intend to make you my beloved."  
It took all of his strength not to choke the girl. "What? Why on earth would I be your beloved?"

She frowned and Cenred thought she might begin to cry. "If you'd prefer I could send you back to your blonde lady friend."

The once king shook his head roughly. This girl might have had a screw or two loose, but he'd take insane fourteen year olds over Morgause any day.


	9. The Forgotten Words

**13th Challenge: Ink Upon Parchment**  
**Category:Gen(Canon)**  
**Rating:K**  
**Characters/Pairings:Uther/Ygraine**  
**Words:132**

My Love,

It's all my fault.

It is true, that while Nimueh was the one to cast the spell and magic is what ultimately took you from me, I cannot forget the part I played.

If I had not pushed you, had not convinced you that having an heir was more important than some peasants life then you would be alive.

It is true that Arthur would never have been alive, but I would trade Arthur's life a thousand times if it meant that you were alive.

Don't look at me that way. I love my son, our son, but I was the one to raise him, I was the one to teach him everything he needs to know when it should have been you.

I miss you.

Lost without you,  
Uther


End file.
